Quill Dyan
Personality Due to being raised in an orphanage and having almost everyone avoid him, Quill is very shy and doesn't socialize with others very often. This causes problems as the caretakers of the orphanage want him to come out of his shell more and try to get adopted. He's also very studious, spending whatever free time he has studying or developing a new skill. Finally, he's quite blase about most things and tends to ignore or rush through stuff he doesn't want to do, even if he needs to do them. Appearance Clothing Quill only has one outfit at the orphanage but has many copies of it. This being a simple green sweater vest with red sweatpants and a pair of brown sneakers. He also wears a brown beanie on his head and has a silver watch, the only thing connected to his birth parents. Looks Hair Color: Quill has grey hair that seems to glow from time to time. Hair Style: Quill was taught by his caretakers to keep his hair short, so he styles it into a simple undercut. Fur Color: Quill's fur is a darker shade of coal-black. Eye Color: Quill's eyes are an unusually pure white and nearly hypnotizing. Which are part of the reason almost everyone avoids him. Height: Quill stands at two feet and four inches. Weight: Quill weighs 98 pounds. Quill also has a mysterious tattoo on his back in the shape of a halo. No one knows where it came from, not even him. But he feels like it's a clue to his family or even his past. Quill's Family Even though Quill doesn't know his parents and doesn't have a family of his own, he does consider key people as part of his family at the orphanage. Vesper, Quill's caretaker. The sweet and generous head caretaker of the orphanage and the one who Quill looks up to the most. He can't imagine living there if it wasn't for her and considers her his mother. Honda, Quill's roommate. Honda has been at the orphanage even longer than Quill and thus sees him as a little brother. Although the two bicker, they really do care about each other. and Adriana, the Orphanage sponsor. Adriana is the face of the orphanage and handles all of its daily business. She sees Quill as a challenge and he loves spending time with her. Relationships Friend: Quill doesn't have a lot of friends at the orphanage. But outside of it, there's Abaven, a stranger who Quill found snooping and was surprised to find didn't run away from him. Abaven found his story sad and began making routine trips to hang out with Quill, who really enjoys it. Enemy: Quill only hates one person at the orphanage: Colinda, the most feared kid resident. She frequently picks on Quill for no clear reason and often tells other kids to stay away from him out of spite. Abilities Abilities: As stated above, Quill is quite intelligent for his age due to studying in his mass amounts of free time. He is also quite proficient in wielding his battle hammer due to training from Abaven. And he's quite the cook from helping the staff with meals. Special Ability: Quill doesn't think he has any, though there are reports from various residents of the orphanage of seeing Quill vanish at night and reappear in his bed in the morning looking either older or younger. Weaknesses: Quill can't handle large groups and seems scared of people. He's also afraid of the dark and needs a light on to get to sleep at night. Finally, he's allergic to shellfish, which he hates due to his liking of shrimp. Category:Males Category:Cats